Watching the Stars
by KrnAnGeL 808
Summary: one-shot ficcie its not rele pg-13 more like pg but i did pg-13 anyway ginny goes to watch the stars at night guess who she runs in to? dedicated to mi frend bree (happy now? ps ryan luvs u) rr! ill even take flames


Watching the Stars  
  
summary: ginny and draco blah blah blah   
  
disclaimer::: blah blah u kno the drill none of these faulous characters are mine   
  
but i wish i had Draco  
  
a/n:: i wrote this lovely little one-shot during class cuz i was mad bored and mi   
  
frend (courtney, this means you) stole my book  
  
this fic is dedicated to bree, mi most annoying frend ( jk luv ya hun OK IM   
  
WRITING NOW shut up !!! lol) im sorry to all the pplz who had to read this now   
  
on to the story =]  
  
The October night was silent on the Hogwarts grounds. Ginny Weasley   
  
crept out of the castle and ran to the edge of the lake. She walked around the   
  
lake, occasionally stopping to pick a flower. The calm air made her want to   
  
dance. Ginny carefully took off her shoes and started to twirl around in circles.   
  
She spun round and round until she grew so dizzy she fell onto the ground. She   
  
lay there until everything focused. She looked up at the brightly shining stars.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny heard soft footfall approaching . Ginny didn't look or   
  
care. She had her eyes fixed on a shooting star and she didn't want to lose it.   
  
"Make a wish, Weasley," said an all-too-familiar soft voice.  
  
"I did, Malfoy," Ginny snapped up at Malfoy. "My wish was for you to go   
  
away."  
  
"Well, sorry, but that's not going to come true anytime soon," Draco said  
  
lightly. Ginny was surprised at the abscence of his usual drawl.  
  
"What did you come out here for?" Ginny asked. Her guard was still   
  
up but Draco hadn't insulted her yet and she wondered if it would ever come.  
  
"To watch the stars, same as you," Draco replied. He lay down on the   
  
grass beside her and they lay there for a while, looking up into the great night   
  
sky.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, where's my insult?" Ginny asked somewhat warily.  
  
"I lost it," Draco said. "Sorry I can't give it to you."  
  
"Wow, Malfoy, you actually apologized. To a Weasley," said Ginny   
  
sarcastically.  
  
"Look, Ginny, can't I be nice? For once? My father's finally dead and his   
  
Imperious Curse is finally lifted but no one seems to understand! All the   
  
Slytherins are wondering if I'm going soft and the rest of the school hates   
  
me for what my father has done. No one believes I was under the curse. I lost all   
  
my quote 'friends' and I've been alone ever since the war ended." Draco broke   
  
off there and stared glumly at the never-ending heavens.  
  
Ginny shifted onto her side and looked at Draco. She studied his tired   
  
face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
The next day was Halloween. Dumbledore had hired a classical music   
  
symphony to play on the grounds that night. No one was really excited about it.   
  
They just wanted to stuff their faces at the Feast. The morning dragged by like   
  
a turtle on weed. In Ginny's mind, there were classes, lunch, classes, Feast.   
  
During all these, Ginny thought about Draco. Did his father really put the   
  
Imperious Curse on him? Was he really being nice? Or was this some kind of   
  
sick Slytherin joke? These questions chased each other around in Ginny's brain.   
  
The Feast had finally ended and everyone filed out onto the front lawn of   
  
the school. Dumbledore conjured up blankets for everyone to sit on. The   
  
symphony introdued themselves and started to play a muggle song called   
  
Mozart's Minuet in G Major.  
  
Ginny's eyes searched around, finally locking onto Draco's. They   
  
reached an unspoken agreement. Both stole away unnoticed from the   
  
crowd. They ran back to the spot where they had been last night. Ginny   
  
and Draco collapsed on the groud, laughing hysterically for no reason.  
  
They lay on the grass, the sound of violins washing over them.  
  
"Ginny?"Draco said suddenly after a while.  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny rolled over on to her side and propped her head up on her   
  
hand.  
  
Draco did the same and looked into her eyes. "It's amazing how many   
  
stars your eyes can hold," he half whispered.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time. By, then Draco had seemed to come   
  
back to his senses. He scrambled to his feet and offered a hand to Ginny. "May I   
  
have this dance?" he said formally.  
  
"Yes, you may," said Ginny, fighting not to giggle.  
  
The symphony started playing Pachabel's Canon in D Major (a/n: my   
  
favorite classical song). Ginny put her arms around Draco's neck and he put his   
  
around her waist. They danced and danced until their feet hurt and had to sit   
  
back down.  
  
" Thank you, sir, for a wonderful evening," Ginny said trying to keep up the   
  
formality.  
  
" I can make it better," said Draco.  
  
He slowly moved his head forward and Ginny, as though in a daze, did the   
  
same. They met into a perfect kiss. A perfect kiss alone under the stars.   
  
Ginny and Draco stayed like that until what felt like the end of time.  
  
another annoying a/n:: did u like it? r/r! pleeze? btw, reference to the line "its amazing how many stars your eyes can hold" i got that from a fic called silent night i think its called. so sorry to the author i just really liked that line 


End file.
